


The Pull

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was born and raised into a family of hunters. </p><p>Derek Hale is the werewolf is family is hunting.</p><p>It's the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/30289610051/stiles-stilinski-was-born-and-raised-into-a-family) gif set and then I accidentally wrote fic for it.

Stiles Stilinski was born and raised into a family of hunters. However, Stiles is a little bit clumsy, a little too hyper, and he isn’t all that great at “hunting”. So, he spends his time doing the research. 

His family figure out there’s a werewolf hunting animals in the woods. They want to stop it before it starts hurting people. Stiles is able to find the werewolf's location and decides to scope out the location by himself. What he doesn't expect is to find the werewolf and to feel an immediate pull to him. He runs before the werewolf can do more than ask who he is.

The werewolf, Derek Hale, shows up at Stiles' house the next day to threaten him to keep his mouth shut, to tell him he’s never harmed a human, never will. Stiles' barely hears the werewolf's words, too distracted by Derek's face so close to his own. They stare at each other for a moment, eyes flicking down to lips, before Derek vaults out his bedroom window.

Stiles doesn't know what makes him do it, but a week later he seeks Derek out, finds him in the exact same place. Derek questions him, wants to know what the teenaged hunter is doing. Stiles stutters out his reply, unsure of the answer, only aware of the pull he feels towards the werewolf.

Derek is tense, knows why Stiles is there, knows about the bond. He wasn't expecting to find his mate that night in the forest. He knows it's dangerous, knows the boy and his family are hunters. He yells at Stiles to leave, the teen looks frightened as he turns and walks away. Derek feels the loss immediately. 

Several months go by with Derek expecting the Stilinskis to track him down after he yelled at Stiles. But the hunters never come. Derek feels empty, now that he knows about his mate but being unable to be with him. His wolf mourns.

One night he finally breaks. He shifts into his wolf form and runs to the Stilinskis. He circles the house, listening to its occupants. Only one heartbeat, beating just for him. Derek leaps onto the roof outside Stiles' open bedroom window. He shifts back to his human form before he climbs through the window.

Stiles is at his desk, doing homework when he hears a rustle at his window. He turns to see a very much necked Derek standing there, staring at him with a look he can only describe as hunger. Stiles’ mouth goes dry and his heart hammers as he stands. 

Derek moves towards him, saying he couldn’t stay away either, before grabbing the hunter and kissing his breath away. They fall to the bed, a tangle of limbs as Derek rolls them, pinning Stiles to the bed. The werewolf’s lips leave the hunters, trailing down his jaw.

“Why?” Stiles gasps.

“You’re the researcher,” Derek whispers in his ear. “Surely you know.”

“We’re mates,” the teen shudders as Derek noses at his neck, inhaling his scent.

Derek’s answer is to kiss Stiles again. They spend the night together and Stiles wakes blissed out but alone. He’s not worried. He knows he’ll see Derek again, soon.

Stiles goes downstairs to find his parents at the table, looking happier than they have in a long time. They tell him they have a surprise as they lead him to the basement. 

Stiles’ heart plummets when he sees Derek chained to the wall, naked and battered. Their eyes meet and Derek makes a broken sound. Stiles tries to go to him but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He tries to shake his father off as Derek growls and pulls on his restraints. 

“We caught him as he was leaving your room this morning,” his mother says as she moves towards the generator next to Derek. 

“You don’t understand,” Stiles yells, struggling in his father’s hold. “He’s never hurt anyone. Please, just let him go!”

“He’s a monster Stiles. Just because he hasn’t killed anyone yet doesn’t mean he won’t in the future,” his father’s voice is harsh in his ear. 

His mother flips the switch on the generator, sending electricity into Derek’s body. The werewolf howls in pain.

“Stop!” Stiles screams, feels the tears running down his face.

“Why?” his father questions as his mother turns the switch off. 

Derek’s body slumps, wrists straining against the chains binding him. He raises his face, eyes meeting Stiles’ once more.

“Because I love him,” Stiles whispers.

His father wrenches him around, furious, and shakes him by the shoulders. “No son of mine will ever be with a monster,” he yells, grabbing Stiles by the elbow and dragging him towards the stairs.

Stiles can hear Derek growling behind him as he struggles against his father. “No,” he shouts, fighting to get away. His eyes meet Derek’s one last time before his father hauls him up the stairs.

“Stiles!” Derek’s strangled voice floats up to his ears as his father throws him through the door and slams it behind him.

Stiles scrambles back to the basement door only to find it locked. He hears Derek’s muffled cries of pain through the wood. He pounds on the door, tears streaming down his face. He knows this door is the only way to the basement, knows his parents will be quick, now that they’ve proved their point.

He pounds on the door until he can’t feel his hands anymore, until he can’t hear Derek’s cries. He slides to the floor in defeat. 

Stiles knows when it’s over, feels a part of himself slowly die away, leaving a gaping hole in its wake, a hole he knows will never be filled again.


End file.
